Rosa in Wonderland
The Cartoon and Friends Resolution's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney movie, "Alice in Wonderland". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Alice - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Alice's Sister - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *White Rabbit - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Doorknob - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Dodo - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carpenter - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Bill the Lizard - Huckleberry Hound *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Flowers - Betty and Norrie (Hey Duggee) *#Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *#Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *#Pansies - Alice (Littlest Pet Shop), Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot, Sarah Spacebot, Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) and D.W. Read (Arthur) *#Tulips - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *#Blue Bonnets - Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *#Violets - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *#Calla Lily - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *#Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *#Sunflowers - Ana and Kat (WarioWare, Inc.) *#Lilac - Rapunzel (Tangled) *#Chrysanthemums - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy (Disney) *#Glories - Leslie McGroathy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) and Frankine Frensky (Arthur) *#Daffodils - Wile E. Coyote and Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *#Tiger Lily - Brenda Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#Dandy Lion - Brandon Walsh (Beverly Hills, 90210) *#White Rose - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *#Thistle - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *#Yellow Daisies - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *#Rosebud - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking) *#Sweetpeas - Giggles, Flaky and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *#Dandy Pup - Spike (Rugrats) *Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Bird in Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Cheshire Cat - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Mad Hatter - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *March Hare - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Dormouse - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Card Painters - Bobby, Pesto and Squit (Animaniacs) *Queen of Hearts - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *King of Hearts - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Chapters: #Rosa in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Rosa in Wonderland Part 2 - Rosariki is Bored/In a World of My Own #Rosa in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Pogoriki/I'm Late! #Rosa in Wonderland Part 4 - Rosariki Meets Tom Cat/The Bottle on The Table #Rosa in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Rosariki/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Rosa in Wonderland Part 6 - Rosariki Meets Timon and Pumbaa/How do you and Shake Hands #Rosa in Wonderland Part 7 - The Care Bear and The Boy #Rosa in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Rosa in Wonderland Part 9 - A Hound With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Rosa in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Rosa in Wonderland Part 11 - Rosariki Meets Bowser/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Rosa in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Rosariki #Rosa in Wonderland Part 13 - Rosariki Meets Cheshire Raccoon/Twas Brillig #Rosa in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Rosa in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Pogoriki Arrives Again) #Rosa in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Rosa in Wonderland Part 17 - Rosariki Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Rosa in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Cards' March/Eris, The Queen of Hearts #Rosa in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Raccoon Appears Yet Again #Rosa in Wonderland Part 20 - Rosariki's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Rosa in Wonderland Part 21 - Rosariki's Flight/The Finale #Rosa in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery PetuniaProfilePictureImage.png|Petunia as Alice's Sister Tom-tom-and-jerry-tales-1.74.jpg|Tom Cat as Doorknob Fred Flintstone in The Flintstones.jpg|Fred Flintstone as Dodo Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon as Tweedledee Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Tweedledum Grumpy Bear (from Care Bears) as The Grumpy Old Troll.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Walrus dennis-the-menace-EWEA8G.jpg|Dennis Mitchell as Carpenter Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Bill the Lizard Slappy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg|Slappy Squirrel as Snooty Flower PowerpuffGirls.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as Tulips Clones.png|Kristen and Kristen as Violets NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse, Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck and Disneygoofy2012.jpg|Goofy as Chrysanthemums Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider opening.mp4 000048477.jpg|Leslie McGroathy as Glories Cac74aef-f437-477b-86b5-a351d8ed6dc1 l.gif|Wile E. Coyote as Daffodils Gentle Heart1.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Thistle Minnie Mouse (Classic).jpg|Minnie Mouse and Daisyduckversion.jpg|Daisy Duck as Yellow Daisies Descarga.jpg|Mrs. Prysselius as Rosebud Giggles.png|Giggles, FlakyZ.png|Flaky and LammyNew.png|Lammy as Sweetpeas Bowser-0.png|Bowser as Caterpillar Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Cheshire Cat Category:The Cartoon and Friends Resolution Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof